DeEvilized
by Criticalskyz
Summary: John Winchester turns evil into some thing good,now the evil wants it back after she has a great life...
1. Chapter 1

De-evilized-

Sort of a fun story I thought up nothing serious. I just thought I'd write a bunch of beginnings and work on different ones over a time span of 50 years. Hope you like.

Disclaimer- I don't own Super Natural and it is illegal to own people.

A/N- I read in my newspaper for sure Super Natural is safe; they got it from WB. If I am wrong I'm apologizing now.

**Three years ago**

_John stood up, blood dripping from several, cuts, and gashes on his face, neck, and arms. He used what was left of his strength to stand and hold an ancient book of spells. He looked down at the words of a binding spell, that wouldn't work he needed at power stripping spell. A leg caught him under his jaw, throwing him back to the ground. The pain coming from his jaw was forcing his eyes closed?_

_" Don't you get it Winchester, you are not going to get rid of me, and I'm not going to help you kill anything, so be a good boy and die!"_

_John stared up at the young woman, who in her hand held a blue glowing orb; he closed his eyes and prayed that the death would be quick. The orb never reached him, and the girl was flying across the room, with a magical arrow sticking out of her chest. John got out of the way and grabbed the book to finish the spell._

_The girl stood back up ripping the arrow out of her chest, blood poured out of her wound. The archer came into view, his hazel eyes settled on his father as John read the spell. The girl was now on her knees trying to will the blood from leaving her body. _

_Her eyes grew dark and a soft voice came out of her "Please don't do this John, I promise to stay away from you and your boys." John looked at the girl and wished he could believe her, he closed his eyes as he finished the power-stripping spell. A harsh purple glow surrounded the girl on her knees and Dean almost felt bad for her, but she was evil and had to be taken care of. _

_His father convinced him that she was human so they couldn't kill her, just strip her powers. After the light dissipated Dean looked at the broken girl on the ground, his father said another spell to heal her chest wound. When she looked up at them, tears ran freely down her face. She pulled herself to her feet, walked closer to Dean, grabbed the front of his flannel shirt, and with out effort threw him against the cave wall. _

_" Dad, I don't think the spell worked" Dean as he watched her lift her palm, he waited for a blue orb to form in her hand and when it didn't. Dean stood up with a cocky grin on his face._

_"Awe poor baby, daddy took all your power away huh?" Dean taunted._

_John rolled his eyes at his son, just because he striped the girl of her witchy powers didn't mean she couldn't beat the shit out of his son. He went to his back, pulled out a tranq gun, and aimed it at the girl "Raven!" John called to her._

_The girl turned to face him, he pulled the trigger and the dart was pulled down in thin air by her hand, he pulled the trigger a second and third time. One of them had to hit the girl and take her down. One did hit her, John watched as she dropped on the ground before doing anymore-bodily harm to Dean._

_John walked over to his son and held out a hand " Thanks Dad" John only smiled as they were packing up._

_" Dad, lets not go telling people that she was going to kick my ass okay" dean begged his father " Can't have Sam finding out, he'd never let me live it down" Dean add knowing his father would not like hearing him referring to Sam. _

_After gathering up their gear, John turned and looked at Raven lying asleep on the ground. " Come on Dad" He looked to see Dean heading to the truck " Dean" he stopped him " We can't just leave Raven here. Help me tie her up and into the truck."_

_Dean dropped his bag by the truck and scoffed at his father suggestion " Dad, she tried to kill us, you want to drop her off where" John looked at his son "She can stay with us for awhile, we can help her get used to not being evil any more" Dean shook his head in disbelief " What!" John gave him a warning look " Dean, she wasn't born evil" he started._

_Dean cut him off " No, she just tried to kill two Winchesters but she isn't evil. Dad, you can baby sit her I'm not " Dean grabbed his bag and hopped into the truck. John was in no mood to take crap from his son. He walked over to his Chevy truck, yanked open the door, and pulled a protesting man from the truck._

_" You listen to me Dean, you are going to help me help her, now get the god damned rope and follow me!" John roared. Dean stared at his father for a moment, knowing an angry Winchester was not a fun Winchester, he hung his head and obeyed his father. _

_------------------------_

_**A/N **since they never named the big bad I took it upon my self to name it Coltzen not a very scary name it's the best I got for 10:35 AM_

_Coltzen stood on a mountain ridge looking down on the world, he knew one of his faithful had been unarmed so to speak. A blond haired girl stood next to him " I want you to bring her home" The blond had a look of diguist " What Father she failed " The dark man stared down at his daughter " Meg, Raven never betrayed me, she was just too weak yet. I don't want her staying with our enemies longer than she has too. Now go. If you can't bring her back to me then kill her" Meg smiled at the though of being an only heiress to the dark forces._

_"Yes father."_

_---------------------------_

_Raven lifted her head up, her dark hair blocking part of her view. Her body was throbbing in pain. She tried to move her arms and legs. It only took her a minute to realize she was tied to a chair. As her eyes focused in the room, they fell onto a very alert beat up looking man. _

_Dean smiled at her with hate his eyes, in his hand was a small handgun with a dart inside incase she got any ideas. " Good morning princess" he said to her in a sarcastic tone. Dean noticed her skin paling, he grabbed the bucket from next to him and placed it in front of her. _

_Raven leaned forward and vomited, slightly embarrassed she refused to look up at him_

_" Should of told you that, you would feel like crap, but since you tried to kill me and did a good job of beating my ass I never felt the sympathy to tell you". Dean watched as she looked around. She leaned back in her chair and sighed " So, what are you and your father going to do to me? You have already rendered me powerless. I'm on good to my father any more. And I'd never help you out you scum" She heard a chuckle from behind her._

_" Dean, I always said you have a way with woman" John remarked as he has heard the conversation, then he turned his attention to Raven. " Look, you may not think you have a purpose anymore, but you are a human being and we don't kill those. We, rather I save them, weather they want it or not. Dean want to off you" He looked over at his son. Who had gotten tired of the bonding game and left the room._

_John on the other hand, was willing to try and help this girl live a normal life out side the evil realm. He was pretty sure Raven, hadn't been evil her whole life, something told him she was a good kid just lead astray. _

_" Listen Raven I'm going to let you go, you are more than welcome to stay here with me and Dean. I will keep him under control as long as I can. It is up to you Raven, we can protect you or you can go it alone."_

_Raven, had never trusted anyone for as long as she remembered. Sometimes she forget she was human, until she would get hurt. She played second fiddle to her sister Meg; she also was used as a bounty hunter for the Winchesters. She only found Dean and john, she should have started with Sam. What was she going to do now? She definitely couldn't go back to Coltzen and tell him she failed. Her amber eyes locked with John's dark brown ones._

_" Okay, we will do a trial run" she said softly with her head bent down in shame. John lifted up her head in his hands and saw the amber orbs turn dark as she blinked them, they went back or the pretty amber._

_" Good, first things first. I'll untie you. You need to go take a shower then get some food into you". John want behind the girl, and untied her, then backed away as she stood up. In her boots she was as tall as John, and menacing looking. John stepped back and lead her to the shower" There you go take all the time you need. It is going to be a long hard road back to normalcy. I think you'll do fine though." John smiled as he left her to her shower._

_Raven locked the door and looked at the corner of the room. Her mind was starting to wrap around the fact that she had no more power. She lifted a hand and stared at her palm, almost waiting for the orb to appear. When it did not she started to cry, one tear after another fell. Everything she was gone, gone with a few Latin words, gone with in a matter of minutes. Gone because she was not careful enough, fast enough, or powerful enough to stop what happened to her. _

_Now here she was sitting in John Winchester's bathroom, a broken, insignificant being, she was just a human now, nothing special, not threatening. She stood up and looked in the mirror, suddenly she was filled with self-loathing and hatred, and she didn't want to look at her self anymore. Balling up her fist she punched the mirror over and over again, until the fragments of glass left on the frame was covered in her blood. _

_She stopped when she actually felt the pain, of bones breaking. She looked down at her hand, it was turning purple, and blood just ran off her hand. Staring at it with an interest, she removed her clothes, stepped into the shower, and turned on the shower as hot as it would go. She sat down in the scalding water and gently pulled out the shards of glass embedded in her flesh._

_Dean had walked by the bathroom door; thick steam came from underneath the doorframe. He also noticed tiny pieces of glass inches away from his feet. Dean tried the door, it was locked, and the handle was hot. He knew the hot water was good for a while, his father bought a huge hot water tank. AS far as he knew she was in the shower for ten minutes._

_"Son of a bitch" Dean said to no one out loud, since his father left to go to the market for dinner. " Raven" " Raven, open this God damn door now." When there was no answer Dean took matters into his own hands. Knowing his father would be pissed about the door, but more pissed about a mutilate Raven. Dean through all of his weight onto the door. All the door did was groan under his weight; again he slammed himself into the door, this time it gave away to his weight. Steam curled around him like a blanket, it took a moment for his eye to adjust to the steam coming out of the bathroom. Dean took a step closer and saw blood splattered all over what was left of the mirror. He reached for the shower curtain, which even thought it was plastic was very hot to the touch._

_" Jesus Christ" he exclaimed as he pulled back the curtain._

_Okay I'm out of control with this, but I'm having a great time writing it. It will take a little time to get to the present. So just sit back and relax…. Reviews are welcome here!_


	2. Chapter 2

_De-Evilized-2_

_I hope a few of you liked the story so far. I know it is closely like my Guardians but it is different._

_Dean had to close his eyes for a second, before he reacted. Raven's skin was red and in some places staring to blister, her hand was clearly shattered and bleeding very little now. The look on her face is what he couldn't stomach, yes he didn't like the fact, she was evil and that his father wanted to fix her, but her eyes were dark again and she was just sitting there, staring out into space._

_"Jesus, Dean" a voice called behind him. Dean reached in to shut off the shower. As a set of arms reached into the shower and lifted up Raven. Dean didn't like that girl but he never wanted this to happen._

_Dean watched quietly as John lay her on the floor, his eyes searching for a place to rest with out cringing at the scorched body. John grabbed a few towels and placed them over her feminine parts, being the gentleman that he was and all. Dean reached for his cell to call 911, his father stopped him " What are you doing, we aren't calling the cops" _

_Dean watched as his father cleaned her hand and dressed it, then grabbed a robe for her, placed it on the girl, picked her up and took her into Sam's old room. He lay her down no the bed and told Dean to wait for her to wake up, while he went and made dinner. Dean sat down in the chair, placed his legs on the edge of the bed, and flipped on the TV. He settled on the A-Team._

_Downstairs John ran his hands through is hair, wondering if he had done the right thing, wondering if removing this girl's power just wouldn't end up destroying her mind as well. John started to think his son might be right when he said they should of left her there. John couldn't help but feel fatherly towards her, she was all of 25 her whole life ahead of her. _

_John turned his attention meatloaf sitting on the table, he wished that Dean would get over Sam going to college, the boys had been close but Dean had an issue with being left behind. John let his head sink even lower, when he thought about how he was going to leave Dean again. He wasn't sure how the boy would handle it, chances where he would go to find his brother. _

_Upstairs Raven opened her eyes; she knew why every part of her burned right now, she remembered why her hand was in agony and bandaged, she knew that the very thought of herself made her sick to her stomach. What she was not sure of is why Dean was half-asleep in the chair next to her bed when she tried to kill him and he didn't even like her. She moved her head a little to get a better look at him. " Yeah I know you are wondering why a good looking guy like me is sitting next to your bed, after you tried to take my father and myself to the grave."_

_Raven smirked at little at the comment " I was actually wondering that." _

_" My dad asked me too" Dean answered too easily for her. Dean sat up a little straighter and looked at the red skinned girl. She wasn't that bad looking; she just looked like she had nothing to live for anymore._

_" Can I ask you what that little episode was all about?" Dean asked trying to be nice to his 'prisoner'_

_"That is easy, because I'm not anything any more I have no powers, I have no weapons. I don't have a purpose any more. After your father stripped me of all my powers, I realized I was useless. I'm nothing." _

_Dean was about to agree with her when his father entered the room "Raven, you are a human being and I can teach you how to be some thing with a purpose." _

_Dean watched his father carefully step over his stretched out legs, silently he wondered if his dad wished one of his sons would have been a girl, or if he wished he could have had the chance to have a girl._

_John sat down on the bed and looked at the self-inflicted wounds. He looked over at his son, who tried to sneak out of the room unnoticed " Dean, sit down" Dean sat back in the chair " look I'll train you to join us if you like. Or Dean can teach you the ways of the world " he looked over at his son "Never mind bad idea, Raven, you are not evil as you think. I'm not holding you prisoner, after you are healed, you are free to leave". Raven looked at the two men. They didn't get it; she was evil, forged out of the fiery flames of hell. She only nodded and smiled. _

_" Good, now that we got that out of the way, dinner is served. " He held out his hand and helped her up. She hissed in pain as the terry cloth robe rubbed against her burnt skin. Dean and john chose to ignore it._

_That night they ate together in silence, except for Raven telling John his cooking wasn't half-bad. After dinner John took Dean into town with him. Raven sat on the front porch dangling her feet off the swing. A fog grew out of the ground and came towards her a familiar form rose up from the fog and a devilish smile grinned at her._

_" Meg? What are you doing here?" she asked a bit confused._

_Meg stepped closer to Raven" I've come to set you free and you can come home and do evil things with us again."_

_" Meg, go home I'm going to stay here for now. I'm going to get these bastards if it is the last thing I do. This John Winchester is an idiot. He thinks just because I have no powers I can't hurt him. He is so wrong, but you have to leave Megan, tell Coltzen that I will contact you with news." _

_Meg smiled, she didn't change, but something was wrong " Okay I'll go and tell him that things are good." Raven watched as Meg left the porch and slithered back into the fog. She did not trust the Winchester, but trusted Meg even less so she told Meg the lie and would see how things went with the Winchesters before deciding weather or not she would kill them._

_She heard the truck rolling up the street, a small smile formed on her face. John Winchester was warm, strong, and very confident in himself. That was what Raven liked about him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as Coltzen told her he and his children where._

_She watched as Dean and John stepped out of the truck, they moved in the same manner, they also looked like they were very close. John looked straight at her and she smiled, he returned the smile but it didn't reach his eyes. That was when she knew he was going to betray his son._

_I'm glad I had a few hits and reviews for this one … I'm still having fun with it._


	3. Chapter 3

De-Evilized-3

I'm still going but this one will be a lot shorter, tomorrow I'll place more of my Prison Break than take a break from writing for now.

**Three years later, a week before John leaves Dean**

_Ravel picked up the arrow that sailed right past Dean's head and into the Vamps chest. Dean glared at the girl._

_"What, I got him didn't I?" she asked with an evil grin on her face._

_"Yeah, and barely missed me. Just a little more to the left and You might of killed me" Dean yelled at her._

_This made her laugh even more, angering Dean. _

_The two of them had grown closer together, not so you could tell but Raven had learned to suppress her urge to kill Dean and Dean respected her, up until he realized, she was quicker, more skilled, more accurate, and a lot more deadlier than he was. His father praised her all the time, making dean a little more than jealous._

_Dean always found ways of trying to get her left home, from his concern to her bodily functions to health to her over all danger to them in a hunt. _

_Plus her taste in men was starting to get on Dean's nerves. For the most part the were okay, but then they were starting to get just nastier. There wasn't anything wrong with whips and chains in his book but after seeing her the next morning. Dean wanted to put a slug in their brain._

_John wasn't too concerned like Dean until he saw what Dean saw that is when he took her aside and asked her what was going on. When she told him nothing John just expressed that he was concerned about the rougher guys, until he saw Scott come out of her room. Then all concern flew right out the window._

_John had left Dean and Raven one night to go fishing wit Caleb or that was what he told them. He wanted to see how the pair would work out in a hunt together. It was all he could do to not laugh when he heard the fight after wards._

_The same night Raven had found a new young man who she had been friends with for a year or so. His name was David Miller a hockey player for the town that they were in. Dean had made the mistake of staying home, he saw her take Dave upstairs to her room and heard the door close. About and hour past where everything was quiet and Dean decided he would go to bed, figuring it was safe, he was never more wrong._

_AS he was passing the room, he heard her moaning his name, first he thought he heard wrong, he inched closer to the door and she did it again, but louder and a few words came after that. Trying to tear himself away from the door, he saw his father coming up the steps " Dad! What are you doing home so early?"_

_John looked at his son then realized why he was standing right was he was. Just as Dean thought it couldn't have gotten any worse, she cried out Dean's name in pure ecstasy. John looked at his son, who now was the color of fresh blood, and his eyes wider than John had ever seen. But trying to be the father figure just said, "I'm going to bed." Dean looked to the floor and nodded " Me too"._

_The next morning in the Winchester household was a quiet one and Raven wasn't sure why " Morning, guys, my turn to make breakfast?" she asked as she saw them just sitting there, not even with a mug of coffee. Dean couldn't look up at her; John only burst out laughing and left the kitchen._

_Raven noticed how red Dean was getting again "What is going on Dean?" she asked almost not wanting to know "Why is John laughing, he doesn't laugh ever" Dean moved away from her knowing his health would be in jeopardy "Um we over heard you entertaining Dave." _

_Raven put the coffee can down " Yeah, so?" it wasn't the first time Raven used men. "Yeah, so we heard whose name you … well ended with and it wasn't Dave, it was me."_

_Raven put on a huge smile" you guys listen to me at night with other men … How kinky boys. Besides I pretend all other men are you. I can't very well have sex with you, you are john's son and we are like … never mind."_

_Dean's mind couldn't get past what she had just said " You think about having sex with me?" he croaked " Yup, who wouldn't you are a very sexy, good looking and very well stocked shall we say." she left hiom speachless in the kitchen, but before she left the room, she planted a big wet kiss on his lips and then walked away…_

_I thought it was cute…_


	4. Chapter 4

De-Evilized- 4

I'm glad so many of you liked this story so far… And thanks to the two people who left reviews.

Disclaimer- don't own nothing except Raven

I'm going to keep the ball rolling on this as fast as I can so expect time jumps.

John gathered up his supplies, credit cards, weapons, truck keys, and his duffel bag. Picked the talisman he always wore and placed it on the table. With a heavy sigh he opened the front door and walked out of it. He hated to do this to his boys, hated to leave them. It had to be done, if he were to save his sons and kill the demon, which killed Mary, this had to be done.

John wasn't sure how Dean, would react. He was hoping that Dean just thought his old man went hunting. Then when he realized something was wrong, he would go get Sam from School. Would Sam leave school though to go back and chase ghosts? He had given up that part of his life when he walked out the door a few years ago. John smiled to himself; his boys would be okay. It was Raven he had to worry about. He knew Dean would cut her loose that would not be good. Something would kill her.

John hated to give her back her powers that he stripped from her three years ago, de-evilizing her, giving her them back would back her evil once more. John stood next to his truck, wondering what to do. He saw someone coming out the front door it was his son _Damn it_. Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes

" Dad? Where are you going?"

"I have a case in Indiana, I'll be home afterwards" **A/N-**_ I forgot where Dean said John went sorry_

Dean nodded and went back into the house, not bothering to watch John leave. If he was coming back then his word was good enough.

John watched his son wander back into the house that they had called their own for a couple years. He placed the keys into the ignition and turned the engine over. The truck rattled to life, the shell looked older than dirt, but John had, made sure everything under the truck was brand new even the engine. He was just about to put the truck in gear when Raven startled.

" John, where are you going?" she asked him, hoping he wouldn't lie to her.

" Raven, I have a hunt I'll be back, but in case I'm not I'm going to restore your powers and its up to you to stay un-evil" Raven eyes lit up "Really?"

This is what she had been waiting for.

" But not until I'm sure you won't hurt my boys" John nodded as he motioned for her to move away from the truck. Raven stepped back and watched him drive away. She looked back at the house and decided it was too early to face Dean so she snuck back into the house to get some sleep.

-------------------------------

**A week later**

She watched Dean pace the floor; he was starting to get on her nerves.

"What! What Raven?" he exploded at her.

" I just want you to stop pacing the floors, I'm sure John is fine, he is a big boy Dean. You would know if he needed your help."

Dean shot her a nasty glare " It has been a week raven, seven days two hundred eighty days. He would have called if he could, but what if he can't. What if he is hurt? What if " Dean went on.

It was Raven's turn " Dean, get a hold of yourself, you are driving me crazy, I care about your father, he saved me from myself. But this isn't going to help " she gestured at his pacing.

" You need to shut up Raven" dean warned.

" Or what Dean? Huh? Your going to hurt me Dean?" she knew she was goading him in to something.

Dean fell into it too, he grabbed her and threw her up against the wall and pinned her there, knowing fully well she could kick his ass. Raven kept her eyes closed and could still tell how close he was by the way his breath hit her.

Cautiously she opened her eyes and stared into his. Dean backed away " You bitch, you knew, you fucking knew he was leaving" he slammed her again against the wall, her head connecting with the wall.

" Where is he?" Dean asked trying to calm himself before he actually hurt her.

" I don't know he didn't tell me, he did say something about giving me my powers back, when he thought it was a good time" this made Dean take a step back " What, he'd what, my father would never give you your evil powers back"

Dean let her go and went upstairs to his room; he grabbed his duffel bag and started throwing clothes into it. Anything he could think of that he would need went into his bag. when it was full, he grabbed Sam's old bag and filled that one as well. He grabbed his weapons from the basement and placed them in the false bottom trunk in his car, ever weapon he could find or think of finding, went into the trunk.

After he finished packing his things, he saw it, the talisman the silver talisman on the black cord. He walked over slowly and picked it up, it was his father's, he would never leave it unless he knew something Dean didn't. Dean picked it up and placed it around his neck. He looked up to see Raven standing in the doorway.

She had been watching him scurry around the house; the feeling of loosing Dean was becoming more evident in her. For three years it was the three of them, hunting, laughing eating and sometimes sleeping in the Impala together. Now the fact that he was going to leave, to look for his father was a little much even for an ex-demon girl.

Dean wasn't sure what to say to her, of course he'd let her stay here as long as she wanted all of the bills were paid up, the house was under John's name, bought and paid for, it was legally the Winchester's home. Dean wasn't sure what the look on her face was all about, but before it turned into ironically a 'chick flick moment' he wanted to get out of there.

" Listen, I got to go, I have to find my dad" Dean tried to move past her, but she stood in front of the door.

"Dean" she began, knowing perfectly well that the second he walked out of the door, that was it, she would never see him again. Or when she did, he would kill her.

Dean backed away from her, not liking where this would be going, well it could go two ways, her begging for him to kill her or her begging him for a release, which that wouldn't be a problem she was an attractive girl but….

Her voice cut into his thoughts " Dean, I am not good with words, or emotions, cuz well you and John pounded that into my head, but I want you, so very badly" Dean almost passed out right there as the words entered his brain then went south.

"Um…. Look Raven" those words were the only thing that left his mouth as Raven walked over to him, pinned him against the wall, and kissed him.

------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes, the sun now shinning high in the sky was try to blind him, he blinked a few times trying to remember, how and what happened. He rolled over to his left side and saw Raven sleeping. It wasn't horror that filled his head, but dread. The kind of dread those fills you when you know you've done something, you know you really shouldn't have.

Dean eased himself out of the bed, dressed and slipped quietly out of the house. He didn't want to have an awkward moment. He slid into the driver's seat and started up the car. As he pulled away from the house he looked in the rear view mirror as if saying goodbye. His eyes went back to the road ahead of him and a small smile played on his lips as he thought of going to pick up his brother.

---------------

John sat in his truck out of sight at the Impala pulled away; he shook his head and opened the spell book he had used to strip Raven's powers. He read the words one by one hoping that the added passage of keeping the evil at bay would help. He watched as a blue light left the book in search of its target.

-------------------------

Raven felt warmth filled her soul, her eyes popped open and was ready to scream as the blue light flooded around her. She felt her powers flowing through her veins but there was some thing else. She wanted for the evil feeling to come back, but it did not. She picked up the cell next to her and called John "Thank you" as she hung up she also felt a burning sensation on her right shoulder. Then it was gone.

She really didn't want to get out of bed yet, so she just lay there wondering what she should do next. The door flung open and a female shape walked through it

" So here you are, sis, I thought I had lost you. It seems that when Winchester stripped your powers you went off the radar."

Raven sat up pulling the sheets up around her " Meg, what are you doing here?"

" I came to get you father has been so worried, you just disappeared off the radar screen, so you ready to go? Time to go destroy some lives?" Meg asked her sister, she didn't realize that her sister was not evil anymore.

So I hope I did well, I'm not going with the possession theory just is just a bitch is my theory but hey. I might hook her up with John


	5. Chapter 5

De-Evilized-5

So I'm going a little hog wild on this story, it will lead up to the finale and into Season two, I may slow down along the way thou…

Raven sat still in the bed " I'm not going Meg" she told the evil blond girl in front of her

" You aren't going, what does that mean?" Meg asked not quite sure what was going on and what had happened to Raven.

" I'm not like you anymore, Meg I am a human not a demon, unlike you. I just feel into bad things. I like who I am now John gave me my powers back…" Raven tried to explain. Meg backed away from her in complete horror. Raven saw another figure in the doorway.

" Meg, come on she isn't one of us anymore, she has the smell of one of them all over her. Raven than a disappointment, he raised his hand up to kill his betraying daughter. She placed a shield around herself before he could do anything. She looked at Meg.

" I'm sorry " she told the other young woman.

The girl and the older figure left not without warning thou, the evil demon was not going to back down from his adopted daughter "You are now the enemy if you don't join us."

Raven watched as the two disappeared then looked around the room; there was a lot she had to get done if she was going to stay in this house safe and sound.

**One week later** ----------------------------

Dean pulled the Impala up next to the house that his brother was said to have been renting. Dean sat in the car wondering if this was a good idea, it was late at night actually early in the morning. Dean sighed as he took the keys out of the ignition, sighed as he looked for a way into Sam's apartment, and then sighed as he tripped himself up and as he was trying to stand up was tackled by his brother.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked into a pair of familiar hazel eyes.

" Dude, get off of me, you weigh a ton" Dean told his brother.

Sam stood up helping his brother up as Jess walked into the room" What is going on?" she asked as she looked at the slightly older good looking man, who was staring at her "Hi I'm Dean, Sam's **_Older_** brother". The girl blushed, and Sam rolled his eyes, Dean could make an old lady blush.

" Dean, this is Jessica, **_my girlfriend_**, Jess my brother Dean". Sam informed him.

Dean stood stock-still looking over his brother's woman " I love the Smurfs" he told her staring at her chest.

Jess smirked " I'm going back to bed try to keep it down" she said as she rounded the corner, Sam watched as his brother's eyes tried to follow her.

" What are you doing here Dean?" Sam asked with a little irritation in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the other brother.

" Sam, Dad is missing he went on a hunting trip and hasn't come back, I need you to help me find him" Dean responded to his younger brother.

Sam shook his head " Dean, when I left it meant I was out of the job."

Dean looked at his brother and then gave him the Winchester smile, his brother dropped his head in defeat, and Dean only chuckled.

-----------------

**Eight months later**

That seemed like a lifetime ago, here they stood, Meg hadn't caught complete broken hoping their father that freakin bitch that tried to kill them earlier in the day. Dean sat on the bumper of his car, looked up at Sam, he looked whipped, and he tired and almost defeated.

As Sam looked at his brother, who looked awful he wondered how Dean made the hard decisions like letting Dad leave with out them. Sam was sure he would never be able to do the same. As the two boys walked towards the Impala to part ways with John, a female shape started walking towards them.

" Awe crap" Sam said, he thought it was Meg coming back to finish them off. To his surprise it was a dark haired girl with dark eyes and a curvy shape. He saw Dean's eyes darken and John's light up.

" Hey their boys, wow you look like a bulldozer hit you, run you over and left." She said, as she looked them over.

"Raven, you remember my, sons, Dean, Sam" John asked her.

" I remember Dean, but I never met Sam. Hi how are you? I'm Raven an ex- demon" she tried to explain. She looked at the beaten and battered men, a wave of sympathy washed over her.

" You guys have to get out of here, I can heal you but we have to go now." She started to walk to her car neither of them heard

" You guys coming or what?"

Sam looked at his brother and father then at this woman who offered to help. His father nodded and Dean started to get into the Impala. Sam was not sure about what was going on but if his father trusted her then it was okay.

About twenty minutes later, three vehicles pulled up into a long country road, which ended at a fairytale looking house, with a horseshoe driveway. Sam looked at his brother " This chick has a few bucks huh?

" I'm think not it might just be an illusion spell she was working on" Dean told his brother, not wanting to believe that this girl was doing well. They never did discuss things afterwards and Dean was in for a huge shock, well so was Sam but he didn't sleep with her.

As the men followed her into the house a maid and butler greeted them.

" This is Reggie winters and his wife Selina Winters if you need anything they can help you out." Raven told them. John tried to keep the smile off of his face but he couldn't.

He had kept in touch with Raven, he noticed that she had aged into a human age and was now about 30 or 31 still looked very good. He had given Raven the money to start her own business a small café in Seattle. It was doing so well that she could afford to take time off to help the Winchesters.

Sam stood still trying to figure out who this chick was and why was she looking at his dad the way she was and then thought hit him and he closed his eyes to get it out of his mind.

Raven told them to go to their rooms and freshen up she'd heal them once they were clean, she asked John to join her in the study after he was clean. The guys left her to herself as she stifled a yawn; this being human was very tiring. She went into the study where a 150-gallon of fresh water fish lived. She opened the hood and placed the food inside, she sat down in her favorite chair as the fish went into a frenzy to eat.

-------------------------

Selina shown each Winchester to their rooms and bid them good night as well as asked them what they wanted for breakfast before she left for the evening. Sam hated not sleeping in the same room as his brother. It made him uncomfortable that she had separated them. He set his bag down and walked over to the room his brother was in. He stood at the door and knocked.

" Who is it, I'm naked " Dean's voice came out like a little girls. Sam rolled his eyes "Dude its me, open the door and let me in."

Dean unlocked the door and stepped back, naked as a newborn rabbit, Sam wasn't where to look and decided to cover his eyes and protest " man put a towel on" Dean only shrugged before slipping into his dirty jeans.

" I told you I was naked, Sam. I was going to take a shower before you rudely knocked on my door." Dean informed him " Now what is troubling that pretty little head of yours."

Sam smirked " Well I don't like us not being in different rooms, it is weird. And what is thew deal with Raven, who is she and why does she want to help us, and the bigger question why is she looking at Dad. Like, like man I don't even want to think about it."

Dean stopped the laugh but the twinkle in his eyes stood out.

"Dean, it's not funny " Sam spat out.

" Sam, relax, Raven used to be a demony human thing, Dad stripped her powers and removed the evil, she hunt with us for three years. We got along, pretty well until I left. Then we hit the sheets and I left. " Dean explained without blinking an eye.

Sam wasn't surprised and nodded as if he excepted the answer.

" But what about looking at Dad, like…. Blah" Sam shuddered at the thought forming in his head.

" Sam, it has been twenty odd years since mom's death, I'm sure dad has had sex with other woman. I'm being totally surprised if he hasn't. And Raven is a beautiful woman, you saw that." Dean went on but a small shadow caught Sam's attention.

It was a little girl with light brown curly hair, freckles, and a button nose. She was holding what looked like a stay-puffed marshmallow man. Her little eyes grew large as she caught Sam looking at her and a huge smile crossed her face.

It was Sam's turn to be surprised, there was no mistaking that smile, and it was the trademark Winchester smiles. Sam turned back to his brother, who was stepping out of his jeans by the bathroom door.

" Dean!"

Dean's head snapped up " What?"

Sam pointed and his brother blushed " Oh," was all he said as he pulled his pants back on. They both walked towards the little girl. Sam knew Dean had a soft heart for kids and this one was going to be no exception.

Dean knelt down in front of the small girl and smiled at her "Hi, I'm Dean, that is Sam, what is your name?" The little girl pulled out the huge Winchester smile, making Dean reel backwards, landing him on his rear end. He looked up at Sam, who didn't say anything.

The girl stepped closer to Dean "I'm Pepper Winchester and I live here, wif my mommy."

Sam saw Dean's face pale then his brother collapsed.

I had to stop it here before it got to long 5 pages is a lot for me….


	6. Chapter 6

De-Evilized-6

I lost the first copy of this so I had to redo it over- I just watched the last of Grey's Antomy I bawled my eyes out over Denny/John dying. The more I looked at Jeff the better looking he is….

Disclaimer- I do not own Super Natural, no way shape or form…

The little girl looked up at Sam as if to ask if he was okay, but Dean recovered pretty fast and wasn't happy. Sam picked up the little girl and looked over at his brother " I'll take her downstairs, you go take a shower, relax and think this thing over before you go head hunting". Dean stood up and looked at the little girl, she was cute _Thank god_.

Sam held the little girl closer to him as he went back down stairs, as he was about to put her on the floor, Raven came into view. She saw Pepper in Sam's arms and smiled " Hey, Baby whatcha doing?" she asked as Sam put her down then glared at her.

" Mind to explain Pepper?" Sam asked with a little edginess in his voice.

Pepper toddled over to her mother and Raven picked her up" Well, I'm sure you have figured it out, so why explain anything. I haven't bothered you or your brother or father about Pepper. In fact we have been fine. So no Sam I don't want to explain Pepper to you, now get over here so I can heal you."

Sam sighed; he sort of was scared to argue with her. He sat down on the couch next to her; she placed a hand on the worst of his injuries and said a few words in a language he couldn't understand. There was a warming sensation in his chest and the cut was gone. He was going to say something but his father came into the room.

Pepper's eyes lit up " Papa, Papa" she yelled as she ran towards him.

John picked up the little girl, he had known about Pepper, but loved her just the same. He threw a glance over at raven and Sam caught it, now it was more than he could handle.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" he asked them. John only rolled his eyes at his son.

He saw dean coming down the stairs as well " Yea Dad, what is going on, not that it has traumatized me as much as it has Sam." Dean grabbed Rave's hand and sat on the couch waiting for her to fix his minor cuts and bruises, he leaned in closer " We have to talk about Pepper later " he kissed her cheek as she said the same words to Dean as she did to Sam.

--------------------

Sam, Dean, and Raven sat in the kitchen. John took Pepper and went to put her to bed before hearing the fight that was going to take place.

Sam sat completely disgusted, looking at Raven, while dean was trying not to at his brother's reaction.

"So let me get this straight. My father saved you, you slept with Dean, Pepper is Dean's daughter, my niece, and you have a thing with my father, who is Pepper's grandfather. And your father is the demon, who killed my mother, and now you are saving us?"

Dean couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. They both looked at him, before he caught hell he stopped laughing "Sorry."

"Yep that about covers it, now I'm tired. I'm going bed, my own bed."

Raven left the two to sit there by themselves; she did not want to have the argument that she knew was coming from Dean. She also could tell Sam was not comfortable with his father's relationship with Raven.

Sam looked at his brother with a longing look to talk; Dean could see it coming a mile away.

"Dude, let it go. I told you not to worry about it." Dean went to the fridge to look for a beer. When he found some he pulled two bottles out and handed one to Sam.

" Here you look like you need this," he said as he held out the frosty beverage.

Sam smiled at him as he grabbed the beer from his brother "I love you man, you know that right?" Dean frowned at his little brother "Oh no, we are not having this conversation".

Sam chuckled lightly "I know but I just wanted to say it to you. So it really doesn't bother you Dad and that woman might be … you know" he said as he lifted his beer to his lips

"Having relations" Dean smirked as he said it knowing it was going to drive his brother nuts. "Nah, man besides let this be a lesson to you, don't wait 20 years to find another Jess. I'll kick your ass."

The brothers sat there until they finished their beers in silence, until Dean piped up " She is a cute kid huh?" " Yes she is very cute, but what are you going to do with her. We can't raise her like Dad raised us." Sam reminded him.

" Well maybe after this is finished, I can raise her, you know a little house with the proverbial white picket fence and a dog, with you and Dad." Dean dreamed out loud. As he looked up he noticed Sam's smile.

"What dude? Hey come on finish you beer I need sleep" Dean instructed him.

"Dean, we are not in the same room and there is only one bed in each room."

Dean sighed " Well you are the one who bitched that we sleep apart. If you promise to lay still you can get into bed with me."

Dean put the beers in the sink and Sam followed him to the room. Dean stopped at the door " I swear if you so much touch me Sam, I'll kick your ass". Sam chuckled as he followed his brother into the room…

Okay I may have two or three more chapters then, that is it. Of course there will be a John and Raven thing…


	7. Chapter 7

De-evilized -7

So I'm not sure why I'm writing like mad on this one, maybe because of Jeff Dean Morgan. He is a beautiful man, who is 40 and very single.

I hope you have enjoyed this one as much as I have writing it…

As dawn broke through the darkness that has blanketed Raven's house. The sun welcomed the pair of people sleeping, tangled up in each other's arms. Raven was the first to open her eyes and smiled at the weather, for early spring in NY it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. Raven had rolled onto her back and stretched, she had to go check on Pepper. As she went to slide out of bed, a strong hand landed on her leg "Where do you think you are going? " a gruff males voice asked her.

Raven turned her attention to the tan, dark haired handsome man next to her smiling.

" To go check on Pepper, I'll be back and you can continue telling me how wonderful I am."

John let out a laugh " Isn't that what the monitor is for?" John asked as he rolled onto his side and got a better hold of her hand. He gently pulled her back down towards him.

" John, what are you doing"? She asked him. She looked down at his handsome face and saw that Winchester twinkle in his eyes; he pulled her closer to him.

He wasn't sure if he was in love with Raven, but he did care about her a lot. He pulled her closer, until her lips were inches from his. He stared into her eyes before kissing her. Raven sighed and melted into john's kiss. She felt his hands caressing her everywhere and her mind went blank. Until she remembered about his sons upstairs.

" Dean, Sam" she mumbled.

John had an amused looked n his face " Hey what ever works for you, but what about my sons".

She playfully punched him " They are upstairs and sound travels".

John chuckled " Well then you will have to keep it down then" he rolled her over until he was looking down at her

"John" she breathed before he covered his lips to hers.

------------------------

Quiet, they were not, Dean thought as he lay with Sam's head on his chest. Hoping Sam would roll off of him soon, how they ended up like that was beyond Dean. He loved his brother but not like that. He just hoped Sam woke up before his father and Raven… well never mind.

Sam opened his brown eyes and yawned then he heard the noise coming from downstairs. His eyes grew wide and he rolled off of Dean's chest "You are lucky you didn't drool on me dude" his brother told him.

" Dude, we got to get out of here and find Meg" his face red from hearing Raven moaning his fathers name.

Dean did everything he could not to laugh. As Sam left his room to go take a shower, although Dean tried to be maturer and go put some coffee on, he got to hear the end of the bed games.

Dean tried to ignore it but two minutes later Raven stepped out of her bedroom and went to go get Pepper out of Bed " Morning Dean" she smiled at him like she use to a long time ago.

" Morning Raven."

John appeared ten minutes later out of the room, quite content with himself. Dean couldn't help but smile at his father.

" Shut up Dean, get that smirk off your face".

Dean tried, he really did "I'm fine with it Dad, but Sam is…" John couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he saw how pale his son was coming down the stairs " Morning son"…

Okay there is your Raven & John


	8. Chapter 8

De-Evilized-8

Okay now I'm getting close to the end so I can focus on other stories, I'm not sure who will be lost.

Pepper came running into the kitchen " Daddy, Daddy" she threw her arms around Dean's legs. Dean stooped down to pick her up and he kissed her cheek.

" You hungry?" he asked the little girl

Pepper nodded her head, and ran to her chair waiting for her mom to help her up.

Dean grabbed a few more eggs out of the fridge and made them into scrambled eggs. Sam John and Raven all sat down for Dean's eggs.

While the breakfast was a quiet one except for Pepper throwing things around, John could tell his boys wanted to say something, so he went first.

" I want you boys to come to town with me I need some books and supplies, which meant he was looking to have a talk with his sons.

" Sure Dad" they both said.

Raven looked up at the clock " I have to get Pepper of to daycare and I have to get to work I'll see you guys later then".

They watched as Raven picked up Pepper and took her upstairs to change. Sam looked over at his father " dad?" John looked at his youngest son "Not now Sam okay?"

Sam nodded and they finished eating in silence, Dean knew a fight was coming and he braced himself for it.

-----------------------------

Raven took Pepper upstairs to the playroom to get her ready for school, as she walked into the room, she saw two figures as she walked into the room, one was Meg the other her father. Pepper saw them too and grabbed her mother's leg. Meg knelt down "It's okay honey I'm your Aunt Meg and this is grandpa" the little girl pulled herself closer to her mother's leg.

Raven stood her ground even though she knew how dangerous Meg could be.

" What do you want Meg?" She asked almost afraid of the answer.

Her father was the one who spoke " Raven, my daughter, my beautiful daughter, my evil hateful daughter. The way her father spoke to her made her frightened, she backed away an inch. Her father stepped forward, grabbed his daughter by the neck, and slammed her against the wall.

" Listen to me Raven and listen well, I'm taking Pepper from you, until you hand over the Winchesters."

" No please don't do this. Meg, she is a little girl. Father please " Meg picked up Pepper and took a few steps back "Sorry Raven it has to be this way."

Raven tried to scream for John, but her voice wouldn't work. She looked at the demon form of her father scared her, she tried to form a fire orb in her palm but Meg saw her " If you throw that I will use your daughter as a shield " Raven watched as Meg vanished with Pepper, who started to cry.

Raven felt her tears running down her cheeks, as she struggled against her father "please, please don't do this" the demon laughed at his daughter " I'll be in contact with you my daughter" he dropped her to the ground.

As he walked away, she formed fire orbs in her hands and threw them at her father " Bastard" the hit the wall next to him.

He turned around and lifted his own hand; Raven was forced once more against the wall

" You dare attack me Raven" it spat at her.

Raven felt the cut made on her stomach, she felt the flames curling around her flesh, and she heard a scream erupt from her mouth.

The demon stopped the attack on his daughter and gave her a warning " Raven, if you fail me again I will make sure you die a very slow death. Oh I forgot something " he went and pressed his hand against her heart, giving her, her evilness back.

" Go and bring me the Winchester's heads". With that statement he was gone.

Raven slumped own to the ground, she heard the three men running up the stairs.

They had heard noises coming from upstairs; John was the first one up the stairs and into the playroom. There sat Raven, looking very hurt, he gathered her up in his arms and took her back downstairs. Placed her on the bed and looked over her for any injury that might of caused the blood on her.

Dean came back down the stairs " Where is Pepper?" he asked her already knowing the answer.

Raven looked at them with darkened eyes " He took her, my father and Meg took her. You have to get out of here, you have to run."

Her eyes flickering back and forth from light amber to dark orbs. John sat on the bed next to her, trying to calm her down.

" Raven, look at me, what happened?"

" The bastard took my daughter in exchange for all of you, plus he made me evil again, it is only a matter of minutes before I try to kill you and your sons, please just go." She hung her head down.

Dean was already helping Sam get their things together, he knew Raven wasn't lying and that the fight within herself to stay good would kill her, he did not want to be on the evil side of Raven again.

Dean ran back into the house " Dad? The Impala is ready to go Sam and I are leaving, we have to go to…" he stopped himself before saying where they where going. John looked at Raven her eye totally dark now "Raven I know you are in there, we are going to get yours and Dean's daughter back. I'm not going to loose you, not now".

Raven looked up at John the last part of her, loved John more than anything and within a second was gone. Before her now was her enemy " Run" she whispered, she kissed him then shoved him back " run and don't look back".

John stood up and walked out of the room, just barely escaped getting hit by an orb, the wall started on fire, which spread quickly, threw the house.

John jumped into o his truck and hauled ass behind Dean's car. In the rear view mirror all he saw was Raven her hair jet black, her youth had returned and she looked pissed. He wasn't sure where is granddaughter was or how Dean was taking his daughter being kidnapped by the demon who killed his mother, but the Winchesters knew one thing, if anyone could help them it was Missouri.

----------------------------

Sam looked at his brother; he wasn't sure how long Dean had been driving hours, days, and weeks. He wanted to say something comforting to his brother. He had nothing though. Sam sat idly by as Dean's mind turned its gears _how did this happen, how was he going to get his daughter he just met back, What was happening to Raven. Did it hurt to have that evil put back into your body? Would his father be able to kill Raven_? He looked over; Sam looked horrified at the events that had just taken place. Dean wished there were something he could say.

" I guess we have to find out how that Demon, Meg and raven plus get my kid back" it was the wrong thing to say Sam snapped.

" Kill Raven? Are you crazy? We have to get Pepper back before we kill anyone, and who says we have to kill Raven? Dad won't be able to do that."

Dean glared at his brother " he better be able to kill Raven, or we are the ones who are going to get killed." Dean heard his brother mutter something but ignored it and pulled into Missouri's driveway.

That is what I have…. One more or two to go


	9. Chapter 9

De-Evilized -9

One more and I are done to work on my other ones.

Disclaimer- very simple not mines but Jeff want to have a beer?

John pulled into the driveway; he had to kill raven that was all there was to it.

He knew she'd be there with in a day, he had to make a plan, Missouri would know what to do. He watched his sons get out of the Impala, he knew that look on Dean's face, and he had a fight with Sammy, probably about how they would have to kill Raven.

Raven, that beautiful, full of life after the evil woman, makes him laugh and he never though after Mary he'd ever care about anyone again. Then one day out of the blue she got under his skin and into his bed. In to his bed and worming her way into his heart.

John collected his thoughts and put on his hunter's face as his sons came over to him. He saw Missouri come out of the house and stand on the porch with a sympathetic look on her face. That was the last thing he wanted right now was that look.

Dean noticed as John got out of the truck, how his father look older than he really was, but he chalked it up to loosing his granddaughter and Raven at the same time "Hey Dad, you all right?" John looked at Dean and nodded.

" Of course I'm fine, lets go in and make a plan boys we have a Demon to fight." Dean watched his father, and Missouri go into the house. He stopped his brother "I think this is going to be ugly Sam. Dad is referring to Raven as a demon." Sam only nodded.

The brothers walked into the house; Dean looked around the street to make sure nothing was out of whack.

----------------------

Raven, sat with her daughter and Meg, waiting patiently for her father to restore all of her powers. Part of her still was struggling with being evil again. The other half was fitting it like a glove. Raven looked over at her daughter; she would not be well taken care of as a demon. That she was sure of.

Meg looked at her older sister and niece, Raven had all the makings of a queen of evil, the only thing holding her back was Pepper, that innocent little girl, that one day might rebel against the demons and take over. Meg couldn't have that she would have to kill the little girl before anything happened.

"Meg, lets not be greedy in what power we take " her father watched her with yellow eyes. " That little girl is going to help us get Samuel Winchester. The only Winchester I'm worried about is Dean Winchester, the impitany of goodness and light like his mother it makes me sick, I want this family wiped out!" he growled.

Raven looked at her daughter, Pepper, looked scared and like she was going to cry, " Where's Papa?" she did cry, the tears fell like rain, she knew something was off with her mother.

" I want Papa, papa. MMMm WaHHHH Papa" Meg grabbed Pepper by the arms and shook her. Raven stood up and punched her sister " Don't touch my daughter like that you bitch!"

A fire orb formed in her hand, before she could throw it her father stopped her " No save it for the Winchesters" Raven's eyes glowed yellow as she picked up her daughter and cuddled her "Where is Papa?" Pepper asked.

Raven took her daughter into another room "Pepper, listen to me Papa, loves you very much I'm going to make sure you are with him understand?" Pepper looked at he mommy and nodded.

Raven walked back out to face her sister " I want to let Pepper go I can set a trap for the Winchesters, just give me all of my powers back ". She demanded from her father.

The Demon smiled at his daughter, " No, " Raven looked at her sister and threw a fireball at her, Meg ignited and burned to death. The Demon backed away " listen to me father, I just killed my sister, believe when I tell you I will kill everyone in this realm if you don't empower me to kill the Winchesters."

" Fine " he waved a hand at her and returned all of her power to her, she felt the evil flowing through her veins it was like liquid fire. She picked up her daughter and looked back at her father. Her eye glowing yellow as she walked away from her father. She was one her way to kill the Winchester one at a time…or was she.

Okay I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Raven and John, should I keep them together or rip them apart…. Pepper will live and Dean will get her.


End file.
